bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/BioShock 3: INTRO and Level ONE- Abyss OverLook
INTRODUCTION so this is my re-edit of BioShock 3 i am going to try and write in more detale and explain the levels a more, also i will add things like Plasmids, Tonics and Weapons to the main story as well please be patient with me i am diseksic and suffer with brain blocks (i cant get what i think into words to spell lol) hopefully this will be much more interesting P.S once agane thank you Textyz for giveing me permission to use your Metro Map i will be adding my oune area ideas to fill in the unnamed locations on the map, thanks agane mate. INTRO CUTSCENE The game starts with you looking through the eyes of a small boy (8 Y.O) you have complete controle over the boys head and can look in any direction. a blinding bright light stares down at you and there are 3 docters wearing medical masks holding scalpers and tweesers (and other sharp pointy medical tools), they are talking about the procedure. D.1 "Day one of Little Brothers Project, Subject is 8 years old, healthy, athletic, interligent for his age and stubben. this is his fith dose of morphen and he still struggels aganest his restraints. now proceeding with the opperation", the docters then bring a strange slug in a jar into the boys vew and the blade comes down toward the boy. pain shhots though the child and he screams out! the world turns back. in the darkness there are voices over lapping as the years go by "the Little Brothers are showing promise"-"He killed a Splicer with his bare hands"-"there too aggresive we have to terminate the project"-"Big Brother can you play with me"-they call him Big Brother perculier"-"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME-" "SADATE HIM QUICKLY!..... o god he killed him"...........................................11 years later. Your eyes open blearaly as the room quakes slighly, all of a sudden you drop to the ground with a thud (the sides of your vision are tinted red), you look around the room and look down at the your reflection in the puddle- pail skin, yellow eyes and thin face with greasy, messy black hair- yiur eyes turn red and you punch the puddle, you slowly rise to your feet when another tremer rocks the building. As you look to the locked cell door theres a Small boy around 6 or 7 his clothes are ripped and stained with blood, he looks ferral almost savage and his eyes are a Blood Red, he looks at you curiasly before his eyes turn to yellow and then a happy green. A strange moun can be heard and the boy turns to the nose, he looks back and leaves a small key then runs off down the corridor, he is greeted by a large shadow that mouns loudly, you hear the boy say excitedly "Momma! Momma! Big Brothers awake! Hes been sleeping so long!" the 'Momma' mouns and they walk away as more little boy shadows appear and start laughing and climbing the beast as they leave. THE GAME STARTS PROPER HEAR In the cell you will find that you droped off a strange opperateing tabble that was standing up right and I.V wires dripping strange red liquid on the floor, there is a skeletal X-Ray and a heart moniter. Use the key left by the boy to escape the cell and travel down the corridor that the boy whent down and you will come across a strange costume hanging on the wall (think a bulkier armored version of the Big Sister sout) and a mask that looks like a divers helmet with two eye ports and a sharp neadle mouth (most likely to make it more intimedating) and a Gountlet like arme mounted syringe, above it is a plaque saying Big Brother- you done the armore and syringe and turn into the next room. in the next room you hear Splicers talking. FIRST SPLICER "Damn tremers are still rocking the city it's been a fucking year and all this shits still going on!" 2nd SPLICER "Damn Doc Lamb She left us hear to die that BITCH! blows up Persephone and leaves us behind with that damn Girl, abandoned us to rot!" 3rd SPLICER "it was that tin daddy DELTA bastard ruined everything i hope he rots on the surface dumb tin-Shit!", once they notice you "O SHIT! is Big Brother Hes awake AND HE LOOSE SHIT!" "GET HIM" "YOU WONT KILL ME FREAK!". after dealing with the Splicers Big Brother must find away out of the OverLook but only way out in the Emergency Exit which is on the next floor up so go up the stares and head to the door. however the door is busted. You hear a Radio buzz to life and a mans voice come onto through "HAY! Hay can you hear Me o good you can, now i dont know what you are and i dont know where you came from but the names Ogdred, Ogdred O.Lewis. now that door isnt gonna open anytime soon and im on the other side freind, well kind of. any weay you nead a Plasmid called Electro Bolt to give it a kick start check the Gatherers Garden not too far just on the other side of the facility." so as you travel through the facility you will be attacked by Thuggish Splicers and LeadHead Splicers (Pistol) on the way to the Garden you will come across Security Cameras and a Hack Gun "wach it freind there are eyes all over this insane wonderland be careful hmmmm o lookey at that a Hack Gun that will come in handy use it to turn the eyes to your way of seeing things". after a while your come to a large room where there is a large indow showing you the vew of a Dark Abyss below hear is the Gatherers Garden where you get the Electro Bolt Plasmid , when you inject it you are filled with pain and you fall to the ground and black out. when you wake you can hear Ogdred on the radio "HAY! HAY FREIND ARE YOU OK! o your up i was worried you were in the land of the Lost things my freind well get back to the Emergency Exit the tremers down there are getting worse and i dont know how long that place can stay stanfing" now you must retun to the Exit and shoot the door panel with Electro Bolt, Ogdred "well done freind now -" the building starts to quake viontly "No o SHIT the place is comeing down its going to fall strate into the abyss get out of there freind NOW!" (you have 1min 20sec to leave the map before it crumbles into the Abyss) you must make a mad run through the glass walkway before the place crumbles and make your way to the next area. NEW ENEMIES Thuggish Splicer LeadHead Splicer Security Camera Security Bot Little Brother (seen Only) Big Momma (Shadow Seen Only) New Weapons SYRINGE- an arme mounted syringe like a gounlet (like a Big Sister) this weapon is Big Brothers main melay weapon. it can be upgraded 3 times. Hack Gun- a speciel device that allows you to shoot hack darts at security devices. MISC OBJECTS PLASMIDS: Electro Bolt AUDIO DIARIES: Edward Grimes- The First Brother well today Fontain wanted us to try the Gatherer Experiment on Little Boys, seys "well if we can do it with Girls, why not Boys, what could go wrong" and so we proceeded with the project, I was in charge of the opperation and... it was succesful the slug didnt have any bad effects but.... I cant help but think theres something wrong, the way he looks at people.. its.... unsetling. Briged Tenenbaum- Little Boys Now Too So now there trying to use little boys in the project as well, I suppose it can work but i told Her Fontain that we musnt be hasty und just jump into it, we must make sure that nothing can go wrong, und you kow what he seys "dont worry about it". Briged Tenenbaum- Told You I told you Her Fontain, I warned you to be careful the death of those men is on you'r hands but i suppose you do not care und for that i see this is pointless. Frank Fontain- Little Shits! turns out that the Little brothers are nothing but bunk, those Little Shits arnt worth nothing I should terminate'em but maby I can pull somethin out of this maby use there violant nature to my own ends. Dr. Edward Grimes- failures The Little Brothers are a failer. at first it was little things like breaking tables but then it escalated, today the First one we ever made, the one i created watched Dr.Garrison shout at a Little Sister and then proceeded to kill him in cold blood, the other Brothers in the room joined in and they bluggened and stabbed the man to death! we were too late, i tranqualized the one that attacked first but Dr.Garrison is no longer with us. Dr.Edward Grimes- Big Brother? The First Brother seems to have some controle over the others maby because hes the oldest or the most violant i dont know but the others are calling him" Big brother" even the Little sisters. Dr.Garrison- Little Brother Check up Dr.Garrison: Say Awwwwwwwwwww. Big Brother: Awwwwwww. Dr.Garrison: Good now look into the light, nothing wrong hear now-.' Little Sister:' Dr.Garion! what you doing. Dr.Garrison: just a check updear please go away.' Little Sister:' checking what. Dr.Garrison: '''nothing inportent to you now go away. Little Sister: but i want to know what your checking. Dr.Garrison:' GET OUT YOU ANNOYING BRAT!!! (sister starts crying)' Dr.Garrison:' Stop being Baby yo brat GET OU-. (Growling)' Dr.Garrsion:' whait! what are you doing? WHAT ARE YOU DOING PUT THAT DONE! NO! NO PLEASE NOOOOOOOO AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! '''Dr. Edward Grimes: '''Quickly sadate them someone o my God DR.GARRISON! GARRISON!!!! Briged Tenenbaum- Testosterone The Slug has a violant reaction to the Little Brothers, there testosterone the thing that makes males violant, territoral and aggresive is doubeld by the slug makeing the Little Brothers attack people like a savage animel. I watched one tare a man appart with his hands and teath. Big Brother- Hate Them i seen them talking to you funny box and then you repeat them. your like a memory in solid form and you help people remember if they tell you things, can you keap a secret? i see them hurting us and i get angry, SO angry I could just SNAP THERE KNECKS AND BREAK THEM!!! but i wont hurt you memorey thing not you. Big Brother- Dr.Garrison Screamed Hello Memmory thing its Me agane, im all alone in hear. I turned Dr.Garrison into a sleeper today and they made me go dark, I dont like going dark, He hurt a Sister's feeling and made Her cry so i made Him scream. Big Brother- Momma They introduced me to someone new today they called her "Momma", i like Momma shes nice and she dosent make me angry when she calls me i feel calm. i like Momma but i have to share Her but she loves all of us, All the Mommas love us and they make sure we ar'nt naughty. i love Momma. Dr.Edward Grimes- Big Mommas So Andrew Ryan has tacken over Fontaine Futuristics and the OverLook. He had an idea based on the Big Daddies, The "Big Mommas" he calls them seys that maby we can create soothing pheramones that calm the boys and keaps them placid. i can only hope. ' ''' Category:Blog posts